The Goddess of War
by brianna mae
Summary: From birth, it had always been clear that Naomi would be a special child, she possessed an ethereal beauty and foresight that rivaled that of Alice Cullen. Delivered on the Cullens doorstep at only a few days old, she was taken in and raised as one of their own, after soon discovering the shocking ancestry of the mystery child. First fanfic - Full summary inside!
1. Preface

**I would just like to say hello to my lovely readers that have happened to stumble across this story, and let you know that I am a new writer, and after years of reading your amazing Fanfiction, I have finally decided that I no longer want to be a spectator, but a participant, so yay to my first story! Please be gentle with me, I am just taking an idea and sort of running with it on a rainy Sunday afternoon. I do not have a Beta, so please forgive any grammatical errors, but I would love one, if anyone is interested in doing so, please feel free to message me! Also I own no rights to anything Twilight, they all go to the lovely mastermind that is Stephanie Meyer; but Naomi, she is my masterpiece, and mine alone *rubs hands, and grins.* I will be changing POV throughout the story, just to let you guys know! Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to check my story out, and please let me know if you like it! Without further ado, I present to you … The Goddess of War.**

**Full Summary**

From birth, it had always been clear that Naomi would be a special child, she possessed an ethereal beauty and foresight that rivaled that of Alice Cullen. Delivered on the Cullens doorstep at only a few days old, she was taken in and raised as one of their own, after soon discovering the shocking ancestry of the mystery child. As Naomi grows older, and her powers expand, she alerts the attention of the power-hungry leaders of the Volturi. In an effort to protect her family, she agrees to join them through an arranged marriage, under the terms that her family remains unaware of the true motives of her upcoming nuptials. While preparing for her wedding, Naomi is plagued by unsettling dreams and visions from past lives, the only constant being a warrior that seems to be by her side no matter what the era. Soon, her visions turn ominous, warning her of an impending doom if she is to join the ranks of the Volturi guard, knowing that somehow, finding this mystery man, if he truly exists, holds the key to her survival.

**Preface : **

**Set in the 1500's**

"Naomi…if anything were to happen to you…" His voice caught in his throat, filled with emotion, as he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving. I gazed up at his muscular form that was suddenly towering over me, the tent eerily quiet, aside from the sound of the war drums, echoing off at the distance, signaling that the warriors were getting prepared, it was almost time. Taking a deep breath, and squaring my shoulders off in preparation of the argument that was bound to ensue, due to my declaration this morning that I would be joining him on the battlefield today.

"Upendo wangu…" I whispered in my native tongue, "I thought we had settled this, now sit." I commanded, so that I could continue my previous task of painting his chest in traditional tribal markings.

"Naomi! We have not settled anything!" he roared, as he knocked the paints out of my hands, as they splattered onto the floor of the tent. Outraged, he paced the confines of our tent, cursing in his native tongue, as I sit and observe him, my gaze cold and calculated.

"Siti mwenyewe na kuwa na utulivu," I state calmly, as I bend to pick up the bowl and the salvage the rest of its comments. His eyes flash violently, as they take in my defiant stance, recognizing that this is one battle he will not win, and comes to be seated, while I finish my work. We sit in relative silence, the only sound being the ominous thrum of the drums, and various warriors shuffling about the village in preparation. I finish, then move to the other side of the tent, preparing my bow and filling my quiver with my arrows, praying to the gods for strength and the safety of my people, feeling his heated gaze on my back, following my every move, my temper flaring with every second that passes, turning suddenly, I erupt.

"Don't you understand? I would rather stand by your side and die, than to stay back and live another hundreds of years without you! I will fight for this tribe, and I will fight for you, so don't ask me to stay back, because I won't, the same thing won't happen twice, I have already lost so much! I have lost everything to these creatures! I refuse to sit back and lose you!" I said meeting his penetrating gaze, and standing tall, like the warrior I am. He sighed, gazing into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then roughly grabbed my face, bringing his lips to mine in an unyielding, and searing kiss, that left my chest heaving and lips swollen, pulling back, ominously, "This time must be different."

**Present Day**

I woke up with my chest heaving, covered in sweat, to Alec's worried gaze.

"Did you have another vision Naomi?" he asked worriedly, brushing back one of my wild curls with his cold hand, as I looked away and forced myself not to shudder in revulsion at his touch.

"I don't, I don't know," I stuttered nervously, "It felt so real, like one of my visions, but, it wasn't the future, it was the past, and it was of me… I don't think it was a vision, it must have just been a very vivid dream, because I can't have visions of the past, can I?" I looked up at him worriedly, and expectantly, chewing my bottom lip. His eyes flashed menacingly, terrifying me, and once again reminding me of his true nature, sending me backtracking.

"Alec, it's okay, I honestly think it was just a very vivid dream, honestly, you can go hunting, and there's no need to tell Aro, and have him excited for something that isn't happening, I honestly don't think my powers have expanded any." I hurriedly explain to him, as he eyes me suspiciously, not completely believing me, but he stands anyway, kissing my forehead, then bounding out of my window without a sound. I nervously let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and collapsed back on my bed, praying to the gods that I can find a way out of this situation.


	2. Chapter 1 - Haunted

**AN: Once again, Twilight is from the beautiful mind of Stephanie Meyers, and I own nothing. Enjoy! **

Chapter One: Haunted

"_I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me…" _Haunted by Beyonce'

She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, as she gazed out of her second-story window, the dreary Washington weather, reflecting her melancholy mood.

"This isn't right," I muttered under my breath, lost in thought.

"What isn't right Naomi?" asked a curious Alice as she flitted into the room, soon followed by Alice's sister-in-law Bella, their ethereal grace and stealth abruptly removing Naomi from her thoughts, armed with various tools she began placing them on the vanity preparing to style Naomi's hair for her wedding rehearsal dinner.

"Oh, it's nothing Alice," I replied, still startled by Alice's sudden reappearance into the room, standing, with shaky legs, making her way to the vanity where Alice was perched, impatiently waiting for an honest answer, and to begin playing her favorite game of, "Bella Barbie" on her newest victim, and much like Bella, Naomi cringed at the thought of being poked and prodded, all for the sake of beauty.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing" exclaimed Alice, "you're positively shaking!" eyeing Naomi suspiciously as the girl sat on the stool near the vanity, visibly taking breaths in order to calm herself. Glancing over, she was able to catch the eye of Bella, who gave her a reassuring smile, giving Alice a look, in hopes of having Alice drop it.

"It's really nothing Alice, I'm fine, just a few nerves about tonight, there's going to be a lot of people there, and I am worried about how you actually expect me to be able to walk in those things!" pointing at what she considered, the "stiletto death traps", that had been placed on her bed to go with her dress for the evening, hearing a giggle emit from the corner of the room Bella was seated.

"Honestly Alice, I can barely place one foot in the other in sneakers, and you expect me to spend the entire evening in those things!" still eyeing the shoes, with a dubious expression.

"Naomi, don't worry, you sound just like Bella! You just have to be able to make it down the stairs without falling to that horrib- oof…" Alice's words were cut off by a stiff jab in the side from Bella, who had used her vampiric speed to cross the room in time to stop her sister-in law, from expressing her obvious distaste for Naomi's intended, in hopes of sparing her younger cousins feelings, although she didn't care for him too much herself. Shooting Bella a dirty look, Alice cleared her throat, "…Alec, and then you'll be fine! He won't leave your side all night, and you know he won't let anything happen to you" explained Alice in a reassuring tone that left no room for argument. It was clear, there was no way Naomi was going to get out of wearing those heels.

With a sigh, she relented, accepting her fate of the tortuous evening ahead of her as Alice began to work her magic in her hair, her mind wandering to her previous thoughts, before she had been interrupted by Alice. She had been having strange dreams for the past few weeks, and she couldn't figure out what to make of them, as if she was being sent to observe something important. They usually began with her watching a woman, that she soon recognized as herself, walking through a forest with an unfamiliar man, but it didn't seem to be set in the present, almost as if it happened in a past life. She was dressed in a white, and what seemed to be a Grecian styled gown, that hugged her curvaceous figure like a second skin, flowing to her ankles; adorning her neck was an emerald green amulet, that seemed to radiate a powerful aura all of its own, and the same startling electric shade of her green eyes. The man accompanying her, seemed to ooze sheer power and dominance, towering over her small frame, and much like the mysterious amulet, he radiated an otherworldly glow, raven locks flowing to his shoulders, wearing nothing but a traditional Native breechcloth, tribal markings covering the planes of his muscular chest and face.

The pair regarded each other as old lovers would, tension thick in the air, as if aware that their time together would soon come to an end, the rhythmic beating of war drums echoing from a distance. Alec would then show up, on a cliff overlooking the duo, expression fierce, disappearing into the forest, a gruesome looking creature soon appearing, to slink its way to where Bella and her companion stood, coiled and ready to attack the two. Her warnings to herself and her companion, always seeming to fall on deaf ears, she could feel the power emanating from the amulet as if it were on her own chest, and not the dream-self she was observing. Soon, the ground begins to shake and shudder beneath her, the creature picking up its pace, once spying its prey, bounding closer and closer to the couple until it is mere feet away, the man immediately becomes aware of the creature's presence as it pounces, and Naomi wakes up, thrashing in her bed, drenched in sweat, and an erratic heartbeat as she tries to recover from the sense of terror and dread that has overtaken her due to such a realistic dream. Although each time had been different, they all held the same ominous tone, as though some strange force was trying to deliver a warning of what's to come.

"Naomi…Naomi…NAOMI!" screams Alice, snatching Naomi from her reverie, as she meets the concerned gaze of Bella.

"Wait, what Alice, I'm sorry, I must have zoned out there," she stated apologetically, shaking her head, and following Alice's instructions to look into the vanity mirror. What was reflected there shocked her, Alice had braided her long mahogany locks into a crown around her head, leaving a few stray curls to fall, framing her face, and her eyes were lined with a charcoal covered liner, making her emerald eyes pop, against her golden hued skin, lips painted a deep ruby red, finishing the look off. Alice's handiwork was immaculate, making the beauty, look all the part of her exotic and eclectic mix of Native, Grecian, and African ancestry.

Not too long after Bella and Alice excused themselves to give Naomi privacy to get dressed, she hears a knock at her door, and after calling to the visitor to come in, she turns to meet the questioning eyes of her grandfather from the beginnings of her family line, Jasper Whitlock.


End file.
